Rippen
Summary Rippen is the main antagonist of Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. He is an art teacher at Middleburg Central High and a part-time villain. Rippen is diabolical, menacing, and calculating. He is willing to use underhanded tactics to achieve his goals, like destroying Penn's MUHU if Penn doesn't turn the sleigh around in "North Pole Down", and trapping his parents in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable so that no hero would stand in his way. His main ambition is to become a full-time villain and outdo his sister Vlurgen, doing whatever it takes to achieve it, even desiring to get rid of Penn once and for all. Being very serious, Rippen gets easily annoyed with Larry's antics and anything that goes wrong. He is also short-tempered, quickly losing his patience and cool demeanor when his plans are threatened. Despite his faults, Rippen is not purely evil and sometimes shows kindness. In "Number One, Number Two", he considers replacing Larry, thinking it would help him win for once, though he tries to put it nicely for Larry. However, once Rippen realizes that he under-appreciated Larry's loyalty, he is very regretful and thanks Larry immensely for helping him escape the prison carriage. Also, though he still despises the part-time heroes, Rippen is occasionally grateful for them. He appreciates that they give him a good rating so that he can become Teacher of the Month in "Cereal Criminals", and when Penn spares his life in "I'm Still Super!", Rippen unexpectedly returns the favor for one time by sparing Sashi and Boone's lives. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. 7-B with Giant Whoopie Cushion. High 7-A with Monster Buster Bomb Launcher. 5-B with the Planet destroying ship. | At least 9-B, higher with stolen powers. | High 6-A Name: Rippen Origin: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Gender: Male Age: Unknown (presumably in his 30's) Classification: Human (Though he may not be a human being going by his appearance), Art Teacher at Middleburg High, Part-Time Villain Powers and Abilities: Magic (Sorceress Form), has a giant robot suit that has multiple arms and shoots lasers. Also contains a hidden chest compartment where he stores Larry, who has the power of a parasite. By using Larry's ability to steal other beings powers, Rippen can use any of the stolen powers that Larry has taken (Such as Speedsters Super Speed, Captain Super Captain's Electricity Manipulation, Penn's Super strength, flight, and laser vision "and a great wink", Boone's telepathy, Sashi's skunk power, and more (Supervillain Form), Can shoot missiles and giant laser beams (Mech Form), Fire Manipulation and flight (Dragon Form), minor toonforce (Clown Form), etc. Attack Potency: Human level | City level with the Giant Whoopie Cushion (He can destroy Chuckle City). Large Mountain level with MBBL (Would have destroyed Island City). | At least Wall level (Is capable of harming Superhero Penn), higher with stolen powers. | Multi-Continent level (Contributed to the MMM that destroyed half of Tekiar's Moon) Speed: Normal Human | At least Subsonic with Speedsters' powers | Unknown, at least Superhuman Lifting Strength: Human level | At least Class 5 (He can restrain Penn) | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Wall Class with physical blows and energy blasts | Unknown. At least Building Class Durability: Human level | At least Wall level, possibly higher | Multi-Continent level in Mech Form Stamina: Normal Range: Extended range with magic and fireballs, much higher with missiles and lasers Standard Equipment: None notable; Giant robot suit, missiles, and lasers, Magic Staff, etc, located in other dimensions Intelligence: Is a cunning and calculating individual, capable of making underhand tactics in order to achieve his goals. Made a plan that caused Penn's parents to be stuck in the "Most Dangerous World Imaginable". Weaknesses: Is always losing to Penn Zero and his friends even during missions where he almost won. Has an incompetent minion in the form of Larry. Key: Home Dimension/Any other form or dimension | Supervillain Form | Mech Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Penn Zero Part Time Hero Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5